


The Gift

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Gifts that keep on coming. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Lucifer, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, One Shot, Sweet, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe sees his face his true face for the first time. Just as the other cop's show up to be there 'backup'. After talking to the cop's Lucifer leaves to go back to his loft. When Chloe can leave she rushes to talk to Lucifer to find his baby's sister standing there to greet her instead of him. What happens next is for you dearie's to read for your self.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts).



Lucifer walked towards Chloe as he reached up and touched his own face. "Oh." He said softly to himself as his human face came back as he heard cops and Dan along with them. "Chloe?" He said softly as he looked down at her.

Chloe blinked and looked up at him. "Lucifer?" She swallowed as she looked at him really looked at him.

"Don't tell Dan or the cops who I really am or you will be locked up." He said looking at her as he pulled her stiff body against him and gently rubbed her back. "It's okay Chloe." He looked out to pass her to the sky outside the window. 'Father please don't let her hate me for one half of who I am.'

Dan busted into the room where they found. "You two okay?"

Chloe gently pushed away from Lucifer as she stepped around him. "Yeah. He went crazy and tried to kill Lucifer."

Lucifer had a brief sad look on his face when Chloe pushed away from him. He swallowed as he turned and walked towards Dan. "It was either me or him and I rather like the fact of the dagger in him than me."

Dan looked at him and nodded his head slightly. "I don't blame you for that one." He said as he wrote all of this down. "Who's dagger is that?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I know."

Dan and Chloe looked at him then.

"It's Mazi's. She could have given it to him or he took it." Lucifer said simply with his hands in his pockets.

"Why would she give it to him?" Chloe asked softly.

"Because I wouldn't take Mazi home." He shook his head slightly as his fist clenched in his pants pockets. "Anything else I need a stiff drink." He said trying to keep a hold on his anger that was still boiling in his body. "When you see Mazi if she still wants to go home I will take her."

Dan shook his head. "Just don't leave town Lucifer and I will have to speak to Mazi." He turned his head slightly and looked at Chloe. "I need you to fill me in on what happened to those guys up there. I will give you two a moment to talk." He stepped away from the two.

Chloe looked at Lucifer but didn't reach out and touch him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned his head to look at her his eyes flash red before he pulled it back in again before he muttered softly. "I am a monster again." He didn't say anything else as he walked away from her quickly.

Chloe stood there shocked about how he was reacting. She turned and looked at Dan. "I don't think he is taking it very well."

Dan had been watching the whole thing and shook his head slightly. "I don't think he liked you pushing away from him." He patted her on her shoulders. "Why don't you explain the rest of it and then go talk to him. I will pick our daughter up tonight."

Chloe nodded and went about explaining the rest leaving out anything to do with Lucifer being a former angel or the real devil too.

Three hours later and two bottles of vodka later Lucifer had stripped his jacket and shirt off. He didn't notice his little sister in the room as he walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. "She hates me." He laid back on his bed as he closed his eyes tears fell down his face.

Chloe walked in thirty minutes later finding a young woman dressed in all black sniffing the alcohol. "Who are you?"

The woman turned and looked at her with a sigh. "So you're the reason he's in this state?" She shook her head slightly. "You're lucky I'm not one of my other siblings."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Okay?" She looked passed her and saw no Lucifer but someone had been on his bed. "Where is he? And who are you?"

The woman sighed. "Human's." She shook her head slightly. "I'm Azarel and big brother went back to hell alone."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Why?"

Azarel sighed softly. "Because he thinks you hate him after finding out the truth."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I don't think I hate him I was just stunned to find out the truth like anyone."

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "I'm sorry." She said softly before she vanished from sight leaving Chloe alone in the loft.

Chloe bit her bottom lip before she went and checked the rest of his loft. All she found was his shirt and jacket laying on the ground. Chloe knelt down beside it and picked it up. She stared at it sadly as tears fell down her face. "He's gone." She held his shirt up to her nose and inhaled his manly scent with a bit of smoke and ash attached to him. "Lucifer." She whispered softly as she held his shirt to her. She leaned her head against his bed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before her broken heart and tears that were in her eyes had her fall asleep.

Three hours later Lucifer landed on the balcony of his loft and rolled his neck. He took a long fly to try and clear his head about what he was going to do about Chloe knowing the truth. He didn't see any of his siblings during his fly about as he walked through his balcony door's and closed them behind him. He let his wings out and smiled seeing they were almost healed. He drew them back into his body as he headed towards his bedroom. He was going to strip naked a take a nice long hot shower and his nice cold bed. He walked into his bedroom and blinked when he found Chloe kneeling on his bedroom floor holding his shirt. He leaned in and noticed the tears that had fallen down her face. He bent down and carefully so not to wake her up picked her up and laid her down in his bed. He took his shirt and coat from her before he turned and dumped them into the hamper. He went and took a nice long hot shower then alone as his mind went over why she was there in his loft and now in his bed.

Not long after Lucifer went into the bathroom to take his shower. Chloe opened her eyes and sat up looking around confused about how she got into his bed when she was on the floor earlier. She tilted her head slightly when she heard the sound of water running. She bit her bottom lip as she got up and walked to the bathroom door and peeked inside.

Lucifer's head was under the shower head as he hummed to himself softly.

Chloe stood there watching him debating about joining him or just going back to the bed. She shook her head slightly before she turned and headed back to his bed she removed her shoes before she sat on his bed.

Lucifer finished up his shower and dried off before he put his sleeping pants on and robe. He walked out of the bathroom and gave Chloe a small smile seeing her awake. "Chloe?"

Chloe sat up on his bed. "Your sister told me you returned to hell."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I wouldn't return to hell unless you asked me to Chloe." He walked to the other side of the bed too. "I told you I am a monster."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "You killed a true monster today Lucifer."

Lucifer sat down on his bed beside her. "All the story's about my life are true."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his middle. "You miss them don't you?"

Lucifer blinked slightly. "You mean ALL my siblings?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Not as much as I use to. Not since I met you, Dan, Trixie, Linda, and more so with Ella." He chuckled softly. "Poor Ella doesn't know her best ghost friend is really my baby sister."

Chloe blinked as she looked at him. "Huh?"

Lucifer explained it to her. "She is way too bubbly to be the angel of death."

Chloe laughed softly as she leaned against him.

"Yeah." He shook his head slightly. "And don't get me started on my eldest brother's." He said simply. "Those two need to have the sticks that are shoved up their asses removed."

Chloe laid her head against him. "I hate to ask but how much in real with the whole myth or even the Bible?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "A lot of the story's in the Bible are real to some degree my eldest brother had a hand in writing it." He shook his head slightly as he gently removed her from his middle as he sat down on his bed and pulled her up against him. "With the whole myth bit that is all very much real. Though unicorns are still so very rare and that isn't human's fault either." He chuckled softly. "More like Azarel's fault, I told Gabriel that Azarel was way too young to watch over the unicorns." He kissed the top of her head. "She was three years old at the time too. Thankfully I got there in time to pull her tiny winged self out of the fire."

"And here I thought you don't like children?" Chloe said looking up at him.

Lucifer sighed softly. "It's different she is my little sister and that was centuries ago. If your wondering I did deck Gabriel for what he did."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Trixie fell in love with you from the moment she met you."

Lucifer cracked up laughing. "And I fell for her mother even when I didn't know it my self."

Chloe leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. "It was cute when you got jealous."

Lucifer huffed. "The devil doesn't get jealous."

"You clearly did. And everyone could tell it." She smiled as he looked annoyed at her. "Mazikeen is a demon isn't she?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes. And Amendiael is really my brother as well too."

"Anything else you want to tell me so I know what is going on Lucifer?" She asked simply. "Like why did you really leave hell?"

"I left hell because of how bored I was doing the same thing over and over again. Human's always saying I made them do it. That is very upsetting over the centuries as they keep placing their crimes on my shoulders." He shook his head slightly. "I don't make them do anything they choose to do it. They choose to hit their wives or kill that random person on the streets." He sighed softly. "There is one more thing but I don't know if you really want to know what my father did to you and me." He said truthfully.

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you want to look at it."

"Please tell me Lucifer."

"Okay. My father had you blessed into being and then made sure to place you in my path." He took her chin in his one hand and held her still.

Chloe blinked slightly. "Why?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But I know when you started to care for me and then love me. When you're around me I become mortal when your not I am immortal."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "OH!"

Lucifer smiled softly. "But you know what Chloe?"

Chloe tilted her head slightly. "What?"

Lucifer's smile turned into his sexy grin. "Your one gift my father has given me that I hold very close to my heart." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lip's as he let her chin go.

Chloe ended the kiss a short while later. "I wish he had told you why."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I don't blame you for that one Decker." He chuckled softly as he held her next to him. "I love you, Chloe Decker."

Chloe's smile grew so wide it almost took over her face. "I love you to Lucifer but this whole thing is going to take time to get used to it."

Lucifer nodded. "If you want someone to talk to besides Mazi you can ask Linda she knows I showed her. I also broke her when I showed her my true face too." He chuckled softly. "You did take it a bit better than her though."

Chloe smiled softly. "I was starting to put it together in my own head Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True. But for now, we will just sit here together for as long as you want me to sit here with you."

Chloe nuzzled up against him before she fell asleep.

Lucifer laid back on his bed with her. He held her against him as he lets her sleep against him as he looked up skyward. "Thank you for this gift." He closed his eyes as he fell asleep against her slightly.

THE END!


End file.
